The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) communications, and more particularly, to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems. Wireless communication systems that communicate signals over the RF spectrum are well known in the art. One such system is the RFID system. Typically, an RFID system includes a transceiver having a transceiver antenna, and a tag or transponder having a transponder antenna. Typically, the transponder is electronically programmed with unique information. The transceiver periodically transmits RF interrogation signals to the transponder. Upon receiving an interrogation signal, the transponder responds by transmitting a response signal containing data.
RFID systems have been used in a variety of circumstances, such as for tracking inventory, tracking movements of objects, various security applications, and a variety of other applications. RFID systems have not, however, typically been employed as measuring devices. Consequently, there is a need for the present invention.